Where my demons hide
by ScarletNight27
Summary: this is my second one-shot this time it's about a person who was abused since childbirth and everyday his anger boils and grow until he finally snaps (This took place in minecraft but have no way to prove it so just think of it as a realistic version of minecraft... Like my other stories yeah) also this story is inspired by demons by imagine dragons


_**Hey guys scarlet here with another one-shot the summary says it all and tomorrow I'll be back on Team Legendz well then read, enjoy leave a review and I'll see you on the bottom side Nighters!**_

* * *

~at a certain neighborhood at wonder town~

A boy named Ronaldo was walking home from school he had a brown hoodie red t-shirt an black bag and dark blue jeans with black shoes he had black hair and green eyes he was 15 years old, he looked depressed cause he was walking home... Or at least was forced to call it that

When he got home he was afraid opening the door but he opened it anyways when he got inside he tried his best to ignore a certain man sitting in the couch when suddenly the man threw a bottle of liquor beside the teennager

"Hey brat, how dare you walk into my home and don't say a thing to your old man" the man said drunk

"Yeah... Sorry dad" he looked scared like he wanted to walk in front a train to leave his horrible world

"Also have you gotten that thing I wanted you to buy?" The man said to his son angry

"Yeah...dad I have it here" he said as he gave it to him... A whip he wasn't absolutely sure what he use it for but he had a guess he use it on ... Him

"Good, you do know what I'm gonna use it on right" he said grinning which made the teen cry from being scared but stopped himself

"Yeah..." The teen said weekly

"What! I didn't hear you I'm old now you better speak... louder!" He said as he whipped the teen he was hurt he looked scared at the outside but inside his anger at his supposed father was boiling

"Im sorry, I said yes I know what you are gonna use it on" he said confident so his dad won't do it some more

"Good now go upstairs and get ready your mommy is home soon" he said as he threw away the liquor on the living room and cleaned his clothes then the teen left to his room... As he is in his room he changed his clothes, homework, and of course dinner normal life his dad abuses him without his mother knowing cause his dad threatened him

As he got inside after taking his shower he changed his clothes to some... No not sleeping clothes more like punk clothes as he wore that he ran and jumped out the window landing in his feet swiftly he ran as soon as he landed

He got inside a underground fighting club he was just informed of this he said this is actually one way to "take away your anger... Through killing someone" everyone here expresses their anger through fighting well right now the person with most anger is that typical teen who just walked in right then he ordered a soda then got one

(Where my demons song start or anything similar)

He drank 3/4 of it the remaining well... he punched the person next to him with bottle in hand smashing it on the guys face the others joined on him they fought hand to spiked gloves he kept hitting them they were angry at him for hurting their friend but he was angry of family abuse he kept fighting some of them landed a hit, his body showed it but his emotion hasn't noticed it he hurt and killed a lot of them their rule here : no kill no service : he was attending the club for awhile then when no one tried to come on him then a certain man he was familiar to him showed himself

"Well then seems your arrogant aren't you" the man only replied before he punched his own son people looked at their fight a newcomer versus their boss he let his dad hit him he was waiting for the info to sink on him he still hasn't notice the damage which made his dad angry he punched him in the stomach and held his neck in the air he was gonna crush his neck when...

"Ok I think I know everything now..." Ronaldo said as he crushed his fathers hand which is easy then he punched him in the face he was thrown back then the father tried to punch back which was a fail then he attacked him with double kick which made the man sit forcefully the people was surprised then the dad tried to grab his face but the teen only evaded it then... Removed his hand... Blood ran too the floor people were cheering for the newcomer then the man was about to fall when the teen said his words to his dad... Final words

"Sorry dad... You won't force me anymore and you won't attend the next dinner" the teen said with an evil grin the man was scared before he lost sight of earth his final moments... Being ripped of his heart from his hands then there he laid there unconscious he then puts him in the other side of city with his heart in his place while he puts a knife in his fathers hand, he drank a liquor to forget what he did...

Then when morning arrives he was in his bed not knowing what happened he got down to be greeted by his mother crying when he saw the news he saw his dad lying at the park holding a knife and blood everywhere... (His forgotten part of life was laughing) he saw this but he didn't seem happy... But he did feel sad and ready to cry but instead comforted his mother he was angry at whoever killed his dad even though he didn't know who did it... Then unlike others he never swore vengeance but he just wished his father rest in peace cause for whatever reason... The anger inside him never seemed to react for it was gone...

He continued his life at a different country and his mother marrying a new man he was nicer, and treated him like his own he lived happily ever after with a guilt inside him which he forgot where it came from...

_**Well guys I have leveled up my work from my normal ones then made a new type of story this isn't usually my type of story but I tried it once... I was actually sad about this also note most liquor make you forget most of the day so that's what I used well then leave a review, suggestion and read my other stories and I'll see you later!**_


End file.
